Tu ángel, yo demonio
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Ella despertó y lo vio una fracción de segundo, vio unos profundos ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada vacía. Él no se movió, de repente su mirada mostraba ¿remordimiento? ¿Podía un asesino sentir remordimiento?
1. Uno

**Tú ángel, yo demonio.**

**Uno.**

Caminó a paso lento hacia la cocina de su bastante desordenada casa y abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo líquido que le saciara la atosigante sed que la embargaba. No encontró nada. Azotó la puerta, que se quejó con un espantoso chirrido, y caminó de nuevo hasta su escritorio. De nuevo no había podido dormir. De nuevo había permanecido casi toda la noche perdida en los pensamientos absurdos que acudían a su mente dejándole borrosas imágenes y rostros de quién, según ella, era el asesino de sus padres. Agitó el mouse de su computadora y dirigió el cursor hacia la carpeta de evidencias en una esquina de la pantalla. Dio clic y de nuevo tuvo frente a ella la única pista que existía sobre la faz de la tierra de quien fuera aquel asesino al que tanto había odiado toda su vida: la foto de un único cabello color café rojizo.

¿Por qué la policía aún no había encontrado al hombre que asesinó a sus padres después de tantos años? La respuesta quizás residía en la misma pregunta.

Habían pasado quizás ya demasiados años como para que la policía local de un pequeño pueblo siguiera en la búsqueda de un hombre que solamente cometió un crimen y que, aparentemente, resultó perfecto salvo, claro estaba, por ese único cabello al que nadie había querido hacerle caso. De todas formas para Matsuri podrían haber pasado siglos enteros pero el hombre que asesinó a sus padres debía pagar por eso como era debido. Ojo por ojo. Muerte por muerte.

Movió la cabeza efusivamente intentando alejar de su mente ese pensamiento mundano de venganza carnal. ¿Qué ganaba ella asesinando a un asesino? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello para quién no entendiera la situación en la que se encontraba? Si cobraba su venganza con su propia mano podría ir a parar a la cárcel y ¿eso de qué le serviría? Movió la cabeza una vez mas y luego la dejó caer hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Unas pronunciadas ojeras enmarcaban sus profundos pozos negros y le sumaban años que ella aún no había vivido. Soltó un largo suspiro de frustración y vio de reojo la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared que había en su despacho.

Faltaban casi dos minutos para que dieran las tres de la mañana y ella, como en muchas otras ocasiones, había creído durante un instante que por fin había encontrado otra pista más aparte de las vagas que había obtenido en sus anteriores noches de desvelo, sin embargo eso simplemente la había orillado a encontrarse a dos minutos de las tres de la mañana con las misma cantidad de información que había tenido desde hace más de un año.

Suspiró una vez más y se levanto de su escritorio con los ojos entrecerrados, sin ordenar los papeles, sin apagar la computadora, sin acomodar su silla, caminó hasta su habitación, entró sin cerrar la puerta tras ella como solía hacerlo y, sin desvestirse, se echó a la cama para quedarse profundamente dormida casi al instante.

Su vida no había sido del todo agradable los últimos cinco años. Desde la muerte de sus padres (cuando ella contaba con la edad de de dieciséis) tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma. Aunque fue acogida por sus abuelos desgraciadamente eran demasiado grandes para cuidar de una chica de su edad y prácticamente tuvo que costearse la vida ella sola. Alternaba la escuela con un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda departamental en el centro del pueblo y por las noches se dedicaba, sola, a tratar de averiguar quién había sido capaz de arrebatarle a su familia y porqué.

Ésa era la principal razón de que haya decidido estudiar psicología en la universidad de Suna, entender aunque sea un poco el por qué de todo lo que le había ocurrido. Aunque le costara entenderse a ella misma.

Nunca supo cómo es que ella había sobrevivido si se encontraba indefensa durmiendo en su habitación en el segundo piso. Fácilmente el hombre pudo haber subido las escaleras, pudo haber entrado por la segunda puerta de la izquierda, donde ella dormía, y matarla en el acto. Pero no fue así, y esa era otra cosa que tenía que averiguar. ¿Por qué alguien había decidido dejarla con vida? Seguramente la única intención de ese acto fue simplemente hacerla sufrir hasta el límite. Y lo había logrado, empezando con que fue ella la que encontró los cuerpos inertes de sus padres la mañana siguiente.

Balbuceó unas vagas palabras inentendibles entre sueños y dio una vuelta cambiando de posición en la cama.

_Ella dormía, plácidamente dormía… mientras, por la puerta principal, un hombre con una mirada asesina entraba sigilosamente. El hombre caminó hasta su habitación, no llevaba un arma, no era necesaria el arma, él solo con sus propias manos podía terminar el trabajo que ya había empezado. Se acercó a ella y la contemplo dormir unos instantes… ella plácidamente dormía… y no se daba cuenta de las ansias asesinas que cargaba consigo ese hombre. Él se acerco a su frágil cuerpo y repasó el contorno sin tocarlo. Se detuvo en su cuello, ¿Cuánto más le costaría hacer un pequeño corte en la arteria y dejar que se desangrara? Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja. Ella despertó y lo vio una fracción de segundo, vio unos profundos ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada vacía. Él no se movió, de repente su mirada mostraba ¿remordimiento? ¿Podía un asesino sentir remordimiento? No. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y ya no hubo más…_

Despertó sobresaltada empapada en sudor frio y con los primeros rayos del sol estrellándose contra su rostro. Parpadeó varias veces, cegada por la cálida luz que la bañaba, y luego miro a su alrededor notando un serio desorden. Al parecer, gracias a su ya bastante común pesadilla, su noche había sido bastante agitada; la cama estaba terriblemente desarreglada, las almohadas en un rincón a punto de caer y las sabanas casi por completo en el suelo. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más y se desperezó estirándose cuan largo era su cuerpo y soltando un sonoro bostezo.

Caminó hacia el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la universidad, a la que ya iba tarde.

.

–Buenas, Matsu –la saludó una castaña de ojos grises al acercársele a la hora del almuerzo, después de varias horas de clase–, he oído rumores… de que los que están por graduarse este año han tenido problemas con algunas materias… y que han necesitado ayuda tutorial… y que los tutores son guapos chicos graduados –dijo la chica en un susurro como si fuera el secreto mejor guardado de la dirección escolar. Rouge solamente sonrió ante ese comentario y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia–, ¿cómo te está yendo con tus materias?

–No tengo de qué quejarme, Sari, me va bien –contestó Matsuri con un gesto de la mano para que no se preocupara–, tu deberías estudiar un poco más si quieres graduarte el año que viene.

–No me vengas con sermones de madre preocupada, Matsuri –reprochó Sari haciendo un puchero–. Además yo no tengo problemas con la especialidad.

–Sin embargo te conocí gracias a que estabas desesperada por entender la organización anatomofuncional del sistema nervioso central, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Sari adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo al tiempo que se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza. Matsuri rió por lo logrado. En efecto, gracias a la comprensible duda que Sari había tenido durante el semestre pasado, se habían conocido después de chocar las cabezas en un intento por tomar el mismo libro de un estante de la biblioteca. Después de eso, y de varios encuentros casuales, Sari se vio obligada a devorarse su orgullo y admitir que tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a la materia de psicología y pidió ayuda a Matsuri que aceptó gustosa.

–Déjalo ya, Matsuri. Eso pasó hace meses… ahora soy la mejor de mi clase –anunció Sari hundiendo el pulgar en su pecho y con un gesto de autosuficiencia, orgullo y comicidad voluntaria.

Matsuri se echó a reír justo en el momento en que entraban a la cafetería, pero su risa se apagó en cuanto sintió un hombro estrellándose contra el suyo haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos con un ligero tambaleo. Un chico, que pudo deducir era un par de años más grande, había tropezado con ella al salir de la cafetería. Él la miró una fracción de segundo, murmuró un casi inaudible "disculpa" y le dio la espalda alejándose. Ella se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada, algo en él había llamado su atención, y no era el hecho de que su desordenado cabello fuera casi rojo.

Sí, _unos profundos ojos verdes le devolvían una mirada vacía_… al tiempo que el "disculpa" se formulaba.

–¿Qué sucede, Matsu? –preguntó Sari al verla distraída en el mismo lugar durante un minuto completo. Matsuri negó con la cabeza sin voltear a verla. La mirada de Sari iba y venía entre su amiga y aquel chico pelirrojo que ahora se perdía entre el mar de estudiantes que entraban y salían apresurados a sus clases. Esbozo una sonrisa pícara y golpeó ligeramente las costillas de Matsuri con el codo– Ya veo, ¿te gustó ese chico, no?

Matsuri sonrió ampliamente y le propició un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Estás más loca que una cabra, Sari –dijo antes de echarse a reír nuevamente dejando a su amiga plantada sobándose la cabeza y fulminándola con la mirada– Vamos, en un par de meses son mis finales y necesito saber cómo salí en el examen del bimestre pasado.

–"Estás más loca que una cabra, Sari" –repitió ella con burla caminando de mala gana junto a Matsuri– ¿Acaso dije algo malo? No. Yo solamente hice una pregunta –murmuraba por lo bajo con reproche.

Pero Matsuri ya no la escuchaba, ahora tenía más cosas que pensar. Encontrarse en la universidad con el chico de la mirada de quién quería asesinarla en sus sueños no era algo que tenía en su lista de cosas por hacer. A veces el motivo de la existencia de las personas le parecía tan retorcido como pensar que se puede llegar a la luna saltando de un brincolin. Si estaba destinada a conocer a ese sujeto ¿por qué tenía que soñarlo como un asesino? Quizás solamente estaba obsesionada con esa situación y era comprensible, viéndolo siempre desde su punto de vista. Pero había llegado al punto en el que cada persona con la que se topaba en los pasillos tenía una intención oculta.

Y estudiando psicología, ¿Cómo pretendía comprender las mentes ajenas si ni siquiera podía controlar su propia paranoia? Quizás, tal vez, por eso mismo había escogido aquella carrera. Si lograba entender la mente de alguien más, comprender la suya propia le resultaría fácil, e incluso podría resolver el caso de sus padres que, en su lista de prioridades, llevaba siendo la número uno desde aquel día.

–Matsuri… –la voz de su amiga la sacó de su ensimismamiento zarandeándola con fuerza una vez hubieron llegado al tablón de anuncios donde exhibían las calificaciones de los de su curso. Sari la observaba preocupada y con una mirada que decía explícitamente "lo siento" – Matsuri, reprobaste psicología.

Y todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron, se fueron al aire casi al instante en que su cuerpo cayó silencioso y ella, inconsciente, fue llevada a la enfermería al cabo de unos minutos.

* * *

><p>El primer capitulo de mi nueva Obra Literaria (argumentando que si puede ser llamada asi debido a la narrativa, es expresada, al igual que cada capitulo que ire publicando, por medio de un numero. Ningun capitulo tendra nombre y de ser asi, tendre una explicacion perfectamente expresada.<p>

Hable muy formal no? Haha. Pues ya habia abandonado muy feamente a mis lectoras y eso me estaba torturando! Siento no traerles una continuacion de Jugando a Seducir pero espero complacerlas con este "nuevo inicio" qe les tengo aqi. La trama de esta historia es controversial, compulsiva, misteriosa y adictiva, y espero qe disfruten leyendola asi como yo escribiendola.

Es un mundo alterno qe tiene a Matsuri como protagonista, inluyendo a Gaara obviamente como el galan.

Lean y sabran un poco mas.

Itt-OUT~


	2. Dos

**Tú ángel, yo demonio.**

**Dos.**

Abrió los ojos y a primera instancia no supo donde se encontraba. Estaba acostada en una rígida camilla bajó una intensa lámpara que le dio de lleno en la cara. Giró la vista hacia la derecha y vio a la enfermera de la universidad, una mujer bastante anciana que parecía no tener la más mínima intención de retirarse, acomodando unos papeles sentada en el escritorio. Definitivamente se encontraba en la enfermería. Frente aquella mujer, con la cabeza recostada sobre los brazos cruzados en el escritorio, estaba Sari, viendo sin ver un punto fijo inexistente. Giró la vista un poco más a la derecha y algo la sorprendió; el chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes con el que había chocado minutos atrás, se encontraba con los codos sobre la meseta de la recepción y la mitad del rostro oculto tras sus manos entrelazadas y, al igual que Sari, parecía mirar a la nada.

Se incorporó lentamente sintiendo una terrible opresión en el cerebro, e intentó recordar. No le importaba qué había sucedido, si no el por qué sucedió. De pronto tuvo ante ella la manifestación de su respuesta en forma del tablón de anuncios de calificaciones en donde se leía que su nota había sido reprobatoria. Contuvo las ganas de reír a carcajadas tapándose la boca con una mano. Aquello resultaba muy irónico. Matsuri, en sus cinco sentidos, jamás se habría derrumbado de aquella manera simplemente por una mala nota. Y esa era la causa, no se hallaba en sus cinco sentidos gracias a que en el último trimestre su cantidad de desvelos pasó de una o dos veces por semana a casi todos los días, o más bien todas las noches.

Se puso en pie y carraspeó con la garganta para hacerse oír. Al instante, la enfermera, su amiga y el chico pelirrojo levantaron la vista hacia ella. Sari la miró desconcertada –y era de esperarse pues Matsuri sonreía de oreja a oreja–, caminó hasta a ella y tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Matsuri solo ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza– Me has dado un gran susto, Matsuri Hale, un gran susto –dijo Sari intentando parecer severa, y por el tono de voz que usaba pudo haberlo logrado, salvo que se encontraba con las manos en las caderas, y tamborileando el suelo con un pie, en una cómica imitación de madre enojada.

–Vamos, no ha sido para tanto –reprochó Matsuri encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Que no ha sido para tanto? Te desmayaste, Matsu –repuso Sari, ahora con seriedad–. Te desmayaste. Y si no fuera por el amigo, te habrías quedado tirada en el piso mientras yo iba por la enfermera…

–Espera, ¿quién?

–Él… él… ¿Dónde está? –Sari paseó su vista por toda la enfermería buscando a quien había sido el salvador de su amiga, pero no lo encontró. El chico pelirrojo había desaparecido con una velocidad propia de quién no quiere ser visto a pesar de lo mucho que se lo haya buscado–. Estaba aquí hace un segundo, ¿no lo viste?

–Sí, pero no vi a qué hora se fugó –contestó Matsuri paseando la mirada al igual que su amiga–. Parece que "el amigo" no quiere ser nuestro amigo.

–No, ¿tú crees? Quizás huyó de ti por que estas fea.

–Muy graciosa –Matsuri se adelantó a salir de la enfermería, no sin antes agradecerle a la enfermera por su cuidado, aunque al parecer no fue mucho– Necesito hablar con mi profesora.

Caminaron con prisa hasta llegar a una esquina, torcieron a la derecha y subieron la escalera al final del pasillo. Al llegar al segundo piso recorrieron el pasillo asomándose por las ventanas de todos los salones en busca de la profesora de psicología. No hablaron en todo el camino y Sari miraba a Matsuri con reproche por caminar tan rápido. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y tuvieron que esquivar una marea de alumnos que salían de sus aulas después de la última clase.

–¿Y qué le dirás exactamente? –Preguntó Sari, arreglándose el cabello luego de ser empujada bruscamente por una rubia que casi la tira al suelo al pasar.

–Quiero preguntarle si es necesario que tenga tutoría –contestó Matsuri deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Dentro se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta años recogiendo unos papeles del escritorio con aire fatigado–. Espérame aquí afuera –le dijo a Sari.

Temari era la maestra de psicología avanzada de Matsuri. Era alta delgada y rubia, y se decía que mantenía una relación secreta con un psiquiatra de otro estado. Bastantes rumores surgían en torno a ella, pero el más conocido, o más comentado, era que solamente pasaba a cinco alumnos de una clase de veinticinco cada semestre, y al parecer Matsuri no figuraba entre los cinco aprobados.

–¿Profesora, puedo hablar con usted un momento? –preguntó Matsuri entrando despacio al aula.

Temari levanto ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el seño en cuanto vio a Matsuri acercarse lentamente. Bufó resignada.

–¿De qué quiere hablar, señorita Hale? –interrogó su profesora sin verla.

–Quiero saber si con la calificación que obtuve en este periodo puedo pasar el semestre para graduarme –soltó Matsuri sin más. Siempre iba al directamente al grano, o al menos cuando era rotundamente necesario.

–Sume sus calificaciones y saque su porcentaje, señorita. No creo que no pueda hacer algo tan simple.

–Me refiero… Bueno, aún queda un periodo por calificar, y me gustaría saber si la calificación que sacare en éste será suficiente para aprobar el semestre.

–¿No se siente segura de sus conocimientos? –cuestiono Temari frustrando solo un poco más a Matsuri.

–No es eso. Solamente quiero saber si usted cree que sea necesario que vea a un tutor para mejorar este periodo.

–Haga lo que usted crea que es necesario para pasar este periodo, Matsuri –contestó la profesora dirigiendo su mirada a ella por primera vez desde que iniciaron aquella conversación–. Si usted cree que necesita tutorías, ¿porqué no las toma?

Matsuri tardó unos segundos en entender que la plática había terminado y que la profesora había abandonado el aula, pero en cuanto lo hizo frunció el seño y dejo salir un pequeño gritillo, resultado del estrés.

Caminó hasta el escritorio se sentó y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Respiro profundamente, o al menos lo intento debido a la presión sobre su nariz y boca, y levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con dos rostros. Uno raramente bien conocido.

–Sari… ¿él?

–Es Gaara –interrumpió Sari, presentando al chico como si fuera un modelo–. Se han estado topando mucho últimamente, pero creo que no se conocen.

–No he tenido el placer –contestó él con una gruesa voz aterciopelada. Sari soltó un suspiro exagerado y se llevo la mano a la frente imitando un desmayo.

–Sari, contrólate –pidió Matsuri levantándose para darle la mano al pelirrojo llamado Gaara. El tacto con su mano le hizo saber que era un chico frio, no solo porque su temperatura era bastante baja, si no porque tenía el mismo entusiasmo que cualquiera al que le presentaran un bolígrafo.

–Además te tengo otra buena noticia Matsuri. Pude escuchar parte de tu conversación con tu profesora y supe que necesitabas un tutor. Pues Gaara da tutorías y ahora no tiene ningún alumno.

–¿En serio? Bueno… pero la verdad preferiría a alguien conocido.

–Si mal no me equivoco nos topamos en la cafetería hace unas horas y después te cargué y te llevé a la enfermería, también recuerdo que esperé a que despertaras.

–Cuanta insistencia –dijo Matsuri mostrándose entre complacida y perturbada. Pero le vinieron cientos de ideas a la cabeza, cada una más descabellada que la otra, y si él quería enseñarle justamente a ella, y se había empeñado en cruzarse en su camino todo el día, debía de haber una razón. Algo sabía él.

–Por supuesto que tú tienes la libertad de escoger a quién quieras como tu tutor. Solamente fue una propuesta generosa –rectificó el pelirrojo.

–Yo creo que deberías dejar que él te enseñe Matsu –propuso Sari entrando en la conversación de manera tentativa. Y por la mirada que le dedico su amiga parecía que debía mantenerse callada.

–Está bien. Quiero que tú seas mi tutor.

–¿Estás segura? –cuestionó la profesora Temari desde la puerta, con un rostro de sorpresa, cargando bastantes papeles y carpetas.

–¿Qué no usted ya se había ido?, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –Reprochó Sari con un tono más grosero de lo que hubiera querido–.Lo siento maestra –se disculpó.

Temari dedico una mirada fulminante a Sari durante unos segundos y luego giro la vista hacia su alumna. Parecía confundida y extrañada, en realidad daba la impresión de que no le agradaba la idea de que aquel pelirrojo extrañamente conocido fuese su tutor. Pero pronto en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y luego asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Tan solo fue un instante, pero aquella duda hizo vacilar a Matsuri.

–Está bien, quiero que… Gaara sea mi tutor –dijo Matsuri repentinamente luego de pocos segundos. Tanto suspenso la estaba torturando.

–De acuerdo, prepárate, mañana comenzamos a las ocho de la mañana –contesto el pelirrojo.

–Mañana es sábado –interrumpió nuevamente Sari.

-Lo sé.

.

El resto del día Matsuri estuvo andando aquí y allá recopilando la mayor cantidad de información posible que sus brazos eran capaces de aguantar. Se sentía como una niña a la que su maestra le dice que tiene que aprenderse las tablas, las estudia hasta aprendérselas y cuando su maestra le pregunta, las olvida. Sí, ella sabía todo lo que tenía que saber en cuanto a la psicología pero cuando el último examen aterrizo frente a ella, su mente de repente quedó en blanco. Ahora tenía que repasar aquello que suponía sabia a la perfección. Y Gaara será la madre empedernida que obliga a su pequeña hija a repetir las tablas una y otra vez en un cuaderno. Pero ¿y si de nuevo olvidaba toda esa información al estar frente al examen?

–_Para eso pediste un tutor –_se dijo a sí misma tomando un libro de un estante de la biblioteca y acomodándolo cuidadosamente sobre la pila que ya tenía en un brazo.

Si, para eso se supone que servían los tutores. Te enseñan una alternativa de estudio más fácil y más "bonito".

–_Estudiar es tan "bonito" hija mía –dijo su padre sosteniendo un examen con un gran cinco pintado con lapicero rojo brillante._

_Matsuri, de solo diez años de edad, evitaba mirar a su progenitor y permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, haciendo como si no escuchase lo que su padre le tenía que decir._

–_Estudiar no es "bonito" –dijo en su defensa._

–_Bueno, pues repasaras este examen "feo" las veces que sean necesarias hasta que respondas cada pregunta correctamente… ()_

Si, ese era un buen método de re-estudio, pero nunca fue "bonito". Recordó haber pasado aquella tarde reescribiendo ese examen infinidad de veces sin ver caricaturas y sin salir a jugar. Pero también pudo recordar la felicidad que sintió cuando la maestra pidió llamar a sus padres un mes después para decirles lo inteligente que era la pequeña Matsuri.

Ahora no tenía que entregarle cuentas a nadie, sería muy estúpido que llamasen a sus abuelos solamente para felicitarlos por lo inteligente que era, y ni siquiera lo era.

Siguió leyendo y releyendo sus notas de trabajos pasados, y formó notas nuevas en base a esas. Debía estar completamente actualizada para que la tutoría le resulte fácil. Quizás resulte "bonito". Miro el reloj de muñeca que le había regalado Sari en su cumpleaños pasado y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban diez minutos para que la biblioteca fuese cerrada, y no tenía planeado quedarse a dormir en ella. Guardó libros, libretas y hojas sueltas que tenia regadas en todo el escritorio y los metió en su mochila apresuradamente. Solo un minuto después la encargada de la biblioteca, una señora robusta y bajita, se acerco a ella para pedirle que se retirara.

En el trayecto hacia su casa no pudo evitar pensar en el chico pelirrojo que ahora le daría tutorías de su mejor materia. Era guapo, si, pero parecía tener la misma gama de sentimientos que posee una cuchara sopera, pero sus ojos verdes eran lo que más le llamaba la atención, los había visto infinidad de veces en sus sueños, en sus terribles pesadillas, y ahora se presentaban ante ella mirándola fijamente, y ella por supuesto no podría descifrarlos ni aunque lo intentara. Pero quería intentarlo. Tenía que haber vida detrás de ese gran muro impuesto por esos ojos.

Por algo estudiaba psicología.

* * *

><p>Les dejo con algo de prisa el segundo capitulo de esta amada novela mia, las cosas seran interesantisimas a partir de ahora!<p>

Mil gracias por los reviews tan bonitos que me han llegado, espero este capitulo llene sus espectativas & si les gusta pasen la voz! :D

Os amo!

Itt-OUT~


End file.
